Libertadora de cabezas
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Como sabemos, la cabeza cercenada y aún viviente del Spy enemigo está atrapada en el frigo de Medic. Pero su cautiverio llega pronto a su fin. Oneshot. Incluye headcanon de que Pyro es una chica. Puede interpretarse como Pyro/Spy


**_TEAM FORTRESS 2 _****ES UN VIDEOJUEGO DE****_ VALVE_**

* * *

Mataría a esa panda de cerdos a la mínima oportunidad que se le presentara...si es que aquel momento llegaba. Aquel psicópata le había cortado la cabeza y mantenido con vida con un pequeño aparato y una simple pila en el interior de un asqueroso frigorífico junto con órganos de animales y cosas que ni siquiera sabía qué eran. Spy esperó que estuviera satisfecho con el éxito de aquel experimento pero después de casi una semana parecía que el Medic tenía más planes para él en mente. No sabía dónde estaba su cuerpo pero estaba seguro de que no lo iba a recuperar, no si los R.E.D le habían puesto las manazas encima. No le iba a dejar regenerarse de vuelta a B.L.U sin pasar antes un buen rato. ¿Lo hacía en venganza por aquella puñalada en el corazón en Badlands o simplemente se le habían acabado los conejillos de indias? Probablemente ambas cosas.

Aquel estado no le dolía realmente pero vivía en una duda constante y aquello era mucho peor que cualquier situación que había sido entrenado para soportar. Casi tendría que estarle agradecido a aquel cabrón por dejarle fumar, pero aquella noche Medic no acudió a la enfermería tras la cena y sus ganas de fumar le estaban haciendo perder los nervios. Le era imposible abrir la puerta de la nevera y tratar de coger de alguna manera el paquete de cigarrillos del escritorio, probablemente tendría que esperar hasta la mañana siguiente. ¡Oh, pero no podía esperar! ¡Lo necesitaba ahora!

Escuchó. No podría oír mucho desde el interior de aquel frigorífico, pero parecía que todo estaba en silencio. ¿Qué hora era? ¿Estaban ya todos dormidos? Spy masculló una maldición. No sabía cuándo pero estaba seguro de una cosa: un día haría pasar al alemán por una larga agonía; a él y a su equipo.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la puerta del frigorífico se abrió de pronto. Spy abrió la boca pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, se dio cuenta de que no era Medic. Era Pyro.

La última persona a la que deseaba ver.

\- Hudda-dijo la criatura, echando un vistazo al interior del electrodoméstico.

\- ¿Dónde está Medic?-preguntó Spy.

Pyro se encogió de hombros y murmuró algo que Spy no comprendió.

\- Bueno, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? Enciéndeme un cigarro, por favor. Necesito fumar.

Pyro finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando: una botella de jarabe para la tos, y dudó antes de cerrar la puerta.

\- Phhh n puhho, th tll mhhh nhhph.

\- Sí, ya sé que te prohibieron jugar conmigo. Pero, por favor-Spy odiaba suplicar, y más si le tenía que suplicar a aquella abominación murmurante, pero no tenía otra opción-Enciéndeme uno. Sólo pido eso. Anda, no le diré al Medic que has venido a robarle su jarabe.

Pyro empezó a cerrar la puerta pero finalmente murmuró algo y la volvió a abrir. En lugar de buscar inmediatamente el paquete, tomó la cabeza de Spy y la dejó sobre la mesa. Balbuceó antes de abrir por fin un cajón y buscar el paquete; Spy sólo entendió la palabra 'frío'. A decir verdad, estaba agradecido por aquel gesto porque en el interior de la nevera hacía demasiado frío. Medic tenía un buen montón de papeles en sus cajones pero Pyro finalmente encontró lo que buscaba. Diligente, cogió un cigarrillo del paquete, lo puso en los labios de Spy y lo encendió con un mechero que tenía en su estuche. Spy dio una larga calada y expulsó el humo a través de su nariz.

_\- Merci._

Pyro alzó un pulgar y murmuró un 'de nada'. Volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta y escuchó atentamente por un momento antes de sentarse en una silla, cerca de Spy. Así que aquella cosa iba a deleitarle con su compañía aquella noche...Ahora sí que Spy deseaba estar muerto.

Tamborileando su pierna con sus dedos, Pyro permaneció callada, simplemente contemplando a las palomas que dormían al otro lado de la habitación. No era un silencio muy cómodo pero Spy no dijo nada, sólo fumó mirando a la pirómana, siempre echándole un ojo...Sus pasadas experiencias con la Pyro envolvían un increíble dolor, uno nunca sabía qué iba a hacer.

Después de un ratito, Pyro finalmente decidió beberse el jarabe que había ido a buscar. Parecía como si se hubiera convencido de que ahora era un buen momento para ello pero viendo la lentitud de sus movimientos Spy supuso que estaba en alerta constante. Como una niña traviesa que comete una travesura. Por fin, Pyro se quitó la máscara y, después de revolverse el cabello, que estaba compacto y sudoroso tras todo el día, tal vez varios días llevando aquella máscara, tomó un sorbo del sirope.

\- Así que ya ni te molestas en fingir que estás enferma para tomarlo-observó Spy.

Pyro le miró y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Es que sabe tan bien...-le ofreció la botella.

\- No, gracias.

Pyro se encogió de hombros y siguió bebiendo la medicina.

\- No debería estar aquí. Soldier dice que la gente como tú y nuestro Spy está preparada para manipular a las personas y sacarles información. Debería haberte dejado en el frigo y haber vuelto a mi habitación.

\- ¿Y por qué estás aquí, entonces?

\- Porque necesito hablar con alguien.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a dar la lata al Engineer, como siempre?

\- Está ocupado y ha echado el cerrojo a la puerta para que nadie le moleste. Y le he pedido a Scout que me dejara jugar con él y ha dicho que no.

\- Si te encuentran aquí conmigo, te regañarán.

\- Lo sé.

\- Y yo te odio con toda mi alma.

\- También lo sé.

Spy suspiró y dio otra calada.

\- Tienes que estar muy solo aquí...-observó Pyro.

\- Estoy acostumbrado a estar solo la mayor parte del tiempo. Y prefiero estar solo antes de estar en manos de ese lunático al que llamáis Medic. Por cierto, ¿tienes idea de cuándo va a matarme?

\- No sé. Diría que se ha olvidado de ti. Él y Engineer han estado trabajando en el sistema de teletransporte. No hablan de otra cosa.

\- ¡Bravo! No voy a salir nunca de aquí...-Spy cerró los ojos y gruñó. Pyo le miró en silencio por un momento.

\- Yo también te odio, Spy.

\- Ah, bien. Me alegro.

\- Me disparaste por la espalda hace dos semanas, en Gorge.

\- Y tú me has quemado vivo unas cincuenta veces.

\- Sí, pero no me gustan los apuñalaespaldas como tú. Nuestro Spy es bueno y me deja quemar todo lo que quiero, pero tú eres un bastardo mentiroso. Y sabes demasiado.

\- Bueno, es mi trabajo saber todo sobre vosotros. No es nada personal, sólo me pagan por ello.

\- ¿Todo?

\- Sí-Spy expulsó el humo y lo vio elevarse hasta el techo-. En realidad...He encontrado muy poco sobre ti. Casi todo se perdió en el incendio-Pyro se lamió los labios pero no dijo nada. Spy volvió los ojos hacia ella-. Sabes cubrirte, bien hecho.

\- ...¿Se lo has dicho a tu equipo? Todo sobre mí, ya sabes.

\- No. Ni siquiera saben que eres una mujer.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Todo lo que tienen que hacer es disparar a tu equipo y hacerlos volar en pedazos a todos. Es mi trabajo espiaros y no quiero revelar todo lo que sé a las primeras personas a las que me encuentro si no es necesario. Tus secretos no son lo suficientemente relevantes para nuestra misión.

Pyro permaneció en silencio y desvió su atención de nuevo hacia las palomas de Medic. Ni siquiera se movió en un buen rato, tanto que Spy terminó su cigarrillo y estaba empezando a preguntarse si aún seguía con él. No esperó que dejara de pronto el sirope a un lado y se levantara para acercarse a él y agarrar su máscara.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?-exclamó él.

\- Quiero ver tu cara-Pyro respondió con tal indiferencia que hizo sonar su acción como si fuera algo completamente natural y lógico.

\- ¿Qu-? ¡No! ¡Déjame en paz!-Spy agitó la cabeza, hasta el punto que empezó a balancearse y casi se cayó de lado.

\- Tú me has visto la cara, tengo derecho a ver la tuya-insistió Pyro. Spy casi consiguió morderle su mano enguantada.

\- ¡Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras! ¡Déjame! _Putain!_

Toda su resistencia fue en vano, sólo era una cabeza contra una mercenaria trastornada. Pyro, sujetando la máscara azul en su mano, miró al espía en completo silencio, con sus ojos marrones muy abiertos. Spy gruñó.

\- ¿Qué?

Pyro le sonrió.

\- Eres mono.

Spy no dijo nada al principio. Después, frunció el ceño y gruñó suavemente.

\- ¡No lo soy! No digas tonterías...

\- Sí, lo eres. Esas marcas del sol te quedan bien.

Spy iba a rechazar aquel cumplido pero pensó que sería totalmente infantil e inapropiado discutir cuán mono era con el enemigo, de modo que sólo dijo:

\- Bueno, querías tener una conversación por un rato; la has tenido. Ya puedes volver a meterme en la nevera.

\- Pensé que no te gustaba.

\- Y no me gusta. Sólo hazlo.

Pyro se rascó la barbilla, volviendo la cabeza hacia la puerta.

\- ...Tengo una idea mejor.

\- Por favor, dime que no me vas a volver a maquillar.

\- No, no es eso. Voy a mandarte de vuelta a B.L.U.

\- ...¿Qué?

\- He dicho que te voy a mandar de vuelta a B.L.U.

\- Me estás tomando el pelo.

\- No, no lo hago-Pyro aún retenía parte de su sonrisa, pero Spy vio que iba en serio-. Ha sido un placer charlar contigo, Spook. Ahora es hora de que vuelvas a casa.

\- Tu equipo se enfurecerá contigo.

\- Lo harán, pero se olvidarán de ello. Vamos, antes de que nos vean.

Antes de que Spy pudiera responder, Pyro besó su mejilla y le puso la máscara de nuevo antes de caminar hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Spy trató de ignorar aquella inesperada e indeseada muestra de afecto y se volvió hacia la puerta. Parecía que seguían solos, era la oportunidad perfecta, pero no estaba seguro de aquello. ¿Iba a dejarle libre sólo porque le había hecho compañía por un ratito? Bueno, uno no podía esperar mucha lógica de las acciones de Pyro pero se negaba a creer que aquella mujer fuera tan ingenua.

\- Uh...¿Estás segura de que esto es-?

Spy no pudo decir nada más. La última cosa que recordaba antes de que todo se volviera negro fue Pyro abalanzándose sobre él con algo afilado en sus manos.

Cuando Spy abrió los ojos, se encontró tirado en el suelo, solo que no era la enfermería del cuartel de R.E.D. Su cabeza le dolía un montón pero inmediatamente sintió un cuerpo después de ella y el alivio que sintió lo convirtió en algo extremadamente insignificante. Se puso en pie con un poco de dificultad. Aquella loca le había golpeado realmente fuerte para dejarle mareado después de la regeneración. Pero estaba de vuelta a B.L.U, aquello era lo importante. Spy consultó su reloj: tres minutos para medianoche. Alguien estaría despierto a esas horas. Se reuniía con su equipo al momento para preparar el próximo ataque. No tuvo la oportunidad de descubrir ningún secreto del equipo R.E.D, ya que fueron lo suficientemente cautos para mantenerle en la enfermería, pero seguro que habría algo que hacer. Juró que les haría pagar y no perdería tiempo en cumplirlo.

* * *

_\- ¡Pyro! ¡Hay un Sniper enfrente de ti!_

_Pyro se agachó justo a tiempo para esquivar una bala dirigida justo a su cabeza. Murmurando algo no muy educado, cargó su pistola de bengalas y disparó dos veces a la colina desde la que el enemigo había disparado. Un grito le evidenció que había alcanzado su objetivo._

_\- ¡Mmhhh u Dhc!_

_El Medic sonrió y corrió tras Heavy, quien estaba a siete metros de ellos corriendo para reunir munición. Le llamó cuando le vio venir y agitó su mano hacia él. El Demoman enemigo estaba cerca de ahí lanzando granadas a sus compañeros y necesitaba un escudo para deshacerse de él._

_Ahogó un grito cuando un cuchillo mariposa se hundió en su espalda, justo entre los hombros. El Spy B.L.U miró a su alrededor antes de hacerse invisible._

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
